


get a load of this monster (he doesn't know how to communicate) - a character study

by forthehonorr



Series: separated [2]
Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: a character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forthehonorr/pseuds/forthehonorr
Summary: Nobody bothers to tell him why he always feels so incredibly alone all the time too.  He feels like there should be someone there.  Who?  Adam didn’t know, nobody told him anything.  Sometimes he wants to beat his fists into the stone wall of his room until his knuckles were raw, and sometimes he does.  He’s so mad all the time.
Series: separated [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775320
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	get a load of this monster (he doesn't know how to communicate) - a character study

**Author's Note:**

> so this can be read as a standalone, but I recommend reading the other fic in this series which is a crossover between she ra (2018) and he man
> 
> this is mostly to get this out of my head, because like I don't delve into adam's perspective a lot in my other fic and I wanted to get more an impression of his character as well as the toll the separation probably took on him
> 
> honestly I've only seen a few episodes of the of he-man and I was very young

The first time Adam lashes out in anger, it's at his mother and she's trying to get him to wear a dress. Him! Of all people!

_ Him! Of all people! _ _   
  
_

The millionth time, it’s at his father. He doesn’t like Adam, he  _ never _ has. And frankly, Adam’s not a big fan of  _ his  _ either. Father doesn’t get it, he thinks Adam isn’t ready but Adam is more ready than anything! The old man needs to give him a chance, he’s always so worried. And for what? Adam wouldn’t know because nobody tells him anything.

_ Nobody tells him anything. _

  
  


Nobody bothers to tell him why he always feels so incredibly alone all the time too. He feels like there should be  _ someone  _ there. Who? Adam didn’t know, nobody told him anything. Sometimes he wants to beat his fists into the stone wall of his room until his knuckles were raw, and sometimes he does. He’s so mad all the time.

_ He’s so mad all the time.  _

  
  


It puts a strain on his relationships. His father avoids him, and so does his mother. Teela barely deals with him, it’s only a matter of time until she abandons him too. Then he would really be alone. He doesn’t mean to push people away, he’s trying. It hurts how much he’s trying. 

So he stops.

_ So he stops. _

  
  


Who cares if everyone thinks he’s a lazy asshole who only cares about himself? He’s the only one that really cares about himself anyway. The false bravado and c’est la vie attitude fools everyone, and he pushes down his anger until it’s buried. It’s better this way he tells himself. But is it?

_ But is it? _

  
  


He feels so achingly and incredibly alone all the time. His cat, Cringer helps. But even when the cat is purring and he’s scratching his incredibly soft ears, he doesn’t feel any better. It feels like there’s this chasm in his chest where part of his heart should be and it hurts the most when he’s with other people. Other people being his parents. His parents are always so sullen all the time, they focus too much on him and his wellbeing but they don’t really  _ care.  _ All their words feel empty, even when his mother cups his face with her hand she looks sad. Like there’s a chasm where her heart should be too. He wants to help, but nobody ever tells him anything. So he doesn’t know how.

_ He wants to help, but nobody ever tells him anything. So he doesn’t know how. _

**Author's Note:**

> did i name this fic a cavetown lyric bc I headcanon adam as trans? yes


End file.
